In her physics class, Ashley took 6 exams. Her scores were 83, 88, 81, 78, 86, and 82. What was her average score on the exams?
Explanation: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $83 + 88 + 81 + 78 + 86 + 82 = 498$ Her average score is $498 \div 6 = 83$.